Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone BNHA crossover
by Khione62
Summary: Hakane Shimizu is the girl who lived and strange things are starting to happen before she filled 11. She's starting Hogwarts and are meeting many new people each day and need their help to find One For All before it's to late. A crossover with MHA or BNHA and with my OC. It's my first crossover, hope you like it.
1. The Girl Who Lived

**I don't own this move, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Boku no hero academia belong to Kōhei Horikoshi. I just own my OC who will be in this and are a Girl, i also own the changes i've made. Please don't hate it! I use Japanese names that i found in this so most of the names will be that but i wont use Japanese words.**

* * *

It all started in the middle of the foggy night at Privet Drive street where an owl where standing on top of the sign. The owl then quietly flys off towards the forest only to reveal a small weird-looking creature that seemed to several other animals combined into one walking out of the forest.

The head is like a mouse with a large scar over the right one with relatively square-shaped ears with pale pink insides slanting outwards from the top of his head. The creature have an elongated muzzle with a small round nose. The creature's fur looked white and fluffy and had a thin cat-like tail sticking out from behind. The creature also have a dog-like paws with pink pads instead of hands.

The creature walked on two legs and actually wore clothes. He wore a white dress shirt with a dark red tie around his neck and a black double-breasted waistcoat that matched his pants. The white-furred creature also wore orange lance-up sneakers with incredibly thick soles with seemed to be a bit to big for him.

The creature starts walking from the forest towards the street not noticing the black cat with red eyes sitting close to a house and holding watch. The white animal-looking creature suddenly stops at the start of the street and takes out a mechanical device and starts zapping all the lights out of the lampposts with a large smile on its face.

One after one the lights zaps into the device and make the street darker for each zap he make until all of them were out and he close the device before he heard a mowing sound close to him, and he seems to recognize it. He looks at the cat who was looking at him before speaking.

"I should have known that you would be here... Professor Aizawa." The creature greeted the cat who stands up and walks, the cat's shadow on the wall showed when the it was progressing from the four legged creature to a male in the age of twenty-one.

Aizawa was a tall slender-like person with pale skin and messy shoulder-length black hair that was partially hanging in front of his face. He looked worn-out with half-open black eyes. He also have a scar underneath his right eye.

The man wore a black ragged outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that is tucked into his boots. He was also wearing a utility belt and a gay-looking scarf around his neck with yellow goggles hidden underneath it.

Aizawa languidly walked forward with his hands in the pockets of his pants. "Good evening, Principal Nezu." He greeted before walking next to the animal who climbed up to sit on his shoulder. "So the rumors are true?" Aizawa asked curiously as they got closer to their destination on the street.

"Yes, of course. Both the good and the bad ones." Nezu never stoped smiling as he speaks.

"What about the girl?"

"Don't worry, All Might brings her here." He looks up the at the sky like he tried to find the said person while Aizawa sweat-drops at what he said.

"You think that's nothing to worry about? Do you really think it wise to trust that man with an important task as this?" He muttered thinking about all the mistakes that can happen at each minute that passes and all the mistakes that man have done before.

"Of course! I don't see why not. Besides, i trust him to handle this task." The creature happily told Aizawa. '_I can see many things that can go wrong_' the black headed professor thought for himself.

In that moment the twenty-one year old man stops and turn around just in time to see a light coming straight at them with a loud motor-like sound. Surprisingly no one woke up at that sound.

They watched when the light got closer and larger and the loud got louder until they could see a silhouette of the man sitting on the motorcycle.

He lands on the street and slowly goes into a stop and turn the motorcycle off. Nezu continues to smile when he saw the arriving person and Aizawa could only keep quiet and frown tiredly at the man.

The man was large with equally muscular and well-defined physique. He has short blond hair that is swept backwards with two distinct tufts that stick up above his head and was slightly leaning to each side and casts a dark shadow over his face as well as hiding everything but his bright blue eyes.

The man '_Yagi_' wore a costume that consisted of a skin-tight blue bodysuit decorated with a red symbol that somewhat resembles a '_Y_' that also was designed with a white diamond at its center. The costume have white lines that was also connected to the center and the lines trace from his chest to his back shoulders where the lines was trimmed with the aforementioned red symbol.

The red symbol appears to have wings on the side that ran from the atop his torso before ending around his back. Over that was a similar red and white design absent of the white diamond. There were large whire patches lined with red covered each side of his hips before ending at his lower thighs. He also wore a gold belt that had a silver buckle with red eyes. His forearm sleeves were colored in gold that each had white lines covered in light blue accents over his wrists and had spiked fins on the side of his arms, his feet were covered in shin-length gold boots trimmed with white and red accents.

Yagi took off his goggles he wore as he drove here so he would't get any bacteria, dirt or something else unpleasant that can make him lose control of the motorcycle.

"I am here! Principal Nezu, Sir. Professor Aizawa." He got off the motorcycle wearing a large smile on his mouth and hands on his hip that made the professor groan annoyed at the large man in front of them.

"Any problems on the way, All Might?" The principal questioned as he raised a paw at the man who's smile never faded. "No, sir. Not besides that the potion was about to wear off before i even came here—" He coughed up blood and durst or fog came from his body before it turned into a very skinny man with sharp and angular features with long limbs and long neck and had his eyebrows absent. The clothes he wore was baggy to accommodate the change in body mass between forms. The hair was hanging down at his weak form.

The man apologized for the change before he cleared his throat. "Anyway, Call me Yagi, sir, and the Little tyke fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol." He walked over to the wizards with a baby that had a warm blanket around her small sleeping form. "Heh, Try not to wake her." He gently handed the girl he took with him over to the man and creature. "There you go."

Aizawa held into the child and looked down at her sleeping childish face that made his expression soften a bit, not really wanting to let go yet.

With a sigh he turn around and walks towards a specific house with people that he had watched for the whole day. He turn to the creature on his shoulder who also was looking at the child in the black-headed's man's arms.

"Nezu, do you really think this is a good idea with leaving her with these Muggles? I've been watching these people all day and i really think this is a bad idea. They're the worst sort of Muggles. It's not safe for her." He tried to resonate with him but didn't succeed like he hopped.

"I understand your worry, but they are the only family she have left." Nezu had a sad expression but he was still smiling a bit.

Finally they stoped in front of a house and the small creature climbs off the man and held his paws out like asking for the baby which the professor did. He gave the sleeping child to the creature and tried to convince him one last time. "This girl will be famous you know. There wont even be a child in our word that doesn't know her name."

He hoped that it would be something but it still didn't work. "Exactly. She's better off growing up away from all that. Until she is ready." Nezu explained gently placing the child at the foot of the door and looked at All Might who was sobbing behind them. "There, there, Yagi. You know this isn't really a good-bye, no need to cry." The principal tries to console the man with his words. "You'll meet again."

All Might nod his head as he wipes away his salt tears that falls down his cheeks. "I know."

Aizawa sighs at his childish way and looks back at the child when then the principal place a letter gently on the baby and then place his paws behind his back. The child had a visible lightning-bolt scar on her forehead. Aizawa walks away while Nezu looks at the child one last time before he turns around and walks away.

"Until we see each other again... Hakane Shimizu." She was after all the...

**Girl Who Lived**


	2. The Vanishing Glass

**Like i said in the last chapter i will use and change the real names but do not worry, i think you'll understand the reason why either now or later on in the chapters.**

* * *

Ten years after they left Hakane at the front of the doorstep at the Domen family she had mostly the same thing each day. As fast as she could walk, talk or even carry things she was forced to do things around the house like she was a maid.

Hakane didn't really care that much because she had a roof over her head, got food ir at last the left-overs but it was better then nothing at all. The Domen family may be rude and give her as little space as possible they still takes care of her. She haven't been in school but they got her some books to read and learn and sometimes helps her but that's only so she can help around more and be more useful.

Right now she was in a deep peaceful sleep and away from all the mean people that was in the house with her. Away from all the yelling, pain and the scores she was forced to do. A calm dream about living with a family who cares and gives her an own room to play in, good food on the plate and can laugh and be happy like any ordinary child with a family can.

There isn't many children around this place and it's not like she can go out and play with them either anyway so why would she care now?

She was woken up by a click at the small door into her room and light reaches into the closet she sleeps in. She looks around the room, hoping she were somewhere else but when she realize she was still with the Domen family she turns exhausted.

Her eyes looks at the small toys she had and the books that was sorted next to them. There wasn't much in there but enough for Hanake to feel comfortable at least.

It didn't take long before she heard a loud irritated and repeatedly knocked on the door. "Up! Get up!" The woman outside the door shouts as she continues to knock on the door. The woman was Puyumi Domen and were a tall woman with brown short hair wearing a pink long-sleeved with a brown fishbone pencil skirt that reaches her knees and wore a white apron.

Puyumi sighs before she smacks the door annoyed that she always have to wake the girl up all the time. "Now!" With that she walks walks through the door that leads towards the kitchen and the livin-room. Hakane sits up and pull the thread that turn the light on with a light clicking sound.

She really didn't want to be here but she had no choice and nowhere else to go. Her mid-back black hair was messy but she didn't really have any time brushing it through and only reached for the hair ties that was laying in different colors behind her and and grabbed a blue one with white stars on it.

Sighing tiredly she pulls her hair up and ties it together with the hair tie, flinching each time the tangled hair pulled at the rots and made her feel a slightly pain from it.

She soon heard footsteps that made dust fall down on her face and tickled her nose irritatingly but she knew exactly who the person were that ran down the stairs. Hakane was wearing a white tank top and light blue shorts that may be the only clothes she have but she cleans them when she have time.

She groans when the boy stops midway and then ran back up and starts to jumped up and down harshly and made more dust fall down from the stairs. "Wake up, cousin! We're going to the zoo!" She looks up and rolled her eyes dramatically.

'_Of course we are. They do everything to make you happy_' Hakane thought when her cousin Daidai continue to stamp until he saw her about to get out of her room and rushed down laughing and pushed her back into the closet. She fell on her back and a quick pain of electricity shot through her back as the door was kicked close.

She was _so _close to just throw her fist right at his face but she knew she would get in much trouble of she even yelled at him. Groaning once again in pain she took a deep breath and forced herself up and out her room.

"Oh, here he comes, the birthday boy!" Mrs. Domen cooed when she saw Daidai coming through the door. Daidai was a tubby boy and wore a red long-sleeved with light grey pants and brown short hair just like his mother. "Happy birthday, son." She heard the Daidai's father Vandarin congratulate him from his position next to the table looking directly at his son before Hakane walked in.

Puyumi and Daidai giggled at each other, both excited over the presents and hugs the boy close to her when Hakane got to the stove where the delicious aroma of bacon was in the air and made her stomach rumble of hunger but she controlled herself as the woman glared daggers into her head.

A perilous glare that told her that if she undermine this day she'll definitely pay and she didn't complain. "Why don't you just cook the breakfast, and try not to burn anything." She told him unpleasantly and she obeyed the request that more sounded like an order and took over the stove and the cooking of the bacons. "Yes, Aunt Puyumi."

Her eyes were focused on the cooking as she moved the bacons around to not burn them or get stuck on the frying pan but she could still hear what Aunt Puyumi says.

"I want everything to be perfect for my Daidai's special day." She cooed as she turned him around and covered his eyes and started walking towards a pile of presents in different forms and sizes.

Hakane walked towards the plates and took her time placing the bacon on it when she thought they were cooked enough but Vandarin was not a patient man. "Hurry up! Bring my coffee, girl!" He ordered the girl who sighs and place the frying pan down and went to get the men his coffee. Vandarin had blond short hair, mustache and was a bit larger around his waist. "Yes, Uncle Vandarin."

Puyumi lead Daidai to the family room and takes her hands away from his son's eyes so he could see all the presents but e wasn't smiling and the black-headed girl knew exactly why. "Aren't they wonderful, darling?" She awed at the spoiled boy but he turned towards his father and glared, demanding the answer.

"How many are there?" He spit out aggressively as the girl came with the of coffee like Vandarin ordered and started to pour it i to the cup. "Thirty-six. Counted 'em myself." He proudly answered but he exploded in just a few seconds.

"Thirty-six?! But last year last year I had thirty-seven!" Daidai yelled furiously while Hakane frowned. '_At least you get presents._' She thought but didn't say anything out loud. The father looked at his son nervously not knowing exactly what to say at this situation.

"Err. Yes, well, some of them are quite a bit bigger than last year." He tried but it didn't calm down the boy who looked like he was red in anger. "I don't care how big they are!" He yelled at him and Puyumi tries to calm her son down.

"Oh, now, now, now. This is what we're going to do, is that when we go out we're going to buy you two new presents! How's that, Pumpkin?" The mother promised while the girl glared at him for getting spoiled. No way he would be able to live alone when he moves or _if _he moves.

Later the same day they all hurried out the house and into the car. " This will be a lovely day at the zoo. I'm really looking forward to it." Puyumi says happily and got into the car. Daidai in the backseat and the wife in the front and Hakane was about to get in but Vandarin closed the door before she could.

"I'm warning you now, girl. Any funny business, any at all, and you won't have any meals for a week. Get in." He warned the girl who just stares blankly at him before getting into the car, just like he ordered.

* * *

At the zoo students were walking out two and two in green uniforms and their teacher talking to some of them. Others were just walking either out or into the reptile house.

Hakane stood in front of a large boa constrictor watching the snake she thought was sleeping with the rest of the Domen family. She had a sweater over to not look like she just got up from bed. They all looked at the snake boringly besides the girl. "Make it move!" Daidai ordered as he stared at snake in front of him.

Vandarin raps the window to the boa like he tried to scare it. "Move!" He ordered like the snake would do just as he said making the girl roll her eyes at him annoyed that he always thought he could order everything and think they would obey.

The snake still didn't move making Daidai angry and made him raps the window even harder and even made Vadarin wince in thought that he would brake the window. "Move!" He ordered before Hakane stoped the abuse. "He's asleep!" She clarified.

Daidai stares at the snake some more seconds in case it would do something but when nothing happened he groans annoyed. "He's boring." He says before turning away to walk towards another enclosure while his parents walked away as well and left Hakane alone with the snake much to her relief.

After making sure they aren't looking his way he looks at the snake. "Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day, having people press their ugly faces in on you." She apologized and saw something she never saw before.

The snake blinked at her direction and made her gasp surprised. "Can you...hear me?" she asked not believing what she was seeing. Maybe this is a trick or maybe her head is messing with her. Either way the snake nod its head at her and raise up to look at her into the eyes better.

"It's just...I've never talked to a snake before. Do you...I mean...do you talk to people often?" The boa shakes its head as the tongue was moving out and in like it was happy to finally speak to someone that understands. "You're from Burma, aren't you? Was it nice there, do you miss your family?"

The snake turn its head towards a sign and she follows its direction to look at what the snake was staring at and saw the the three words that made her frown sadly. On the white sign inside the cage stood "_Bred in captivity_" It was just like her. They were the same even if they were different spices.

Hakane knew how the snake was felling. "I see. That's me as well. I never knew my parents, either." They stared at each other before Hakane heard shouting behind her but just thought he saw something else. "Mummy, dad, come here! You won't believe what this snake is doing!"

Before she knew it she made impact with the hard and cold floor that would possibly make another bruise on her body and it really hurt. Why was he always pushing her and shoving her away when she started to do something? it was irritating.

While Daidai put his whole face and body against the glass Hakane glared intensively at him and could nearly feel how her head started to hurt by the anger that boiled inside her.

That's when it happened, the glass just disappeared and Daidai fell into the enclosure and into the water that splashed around him and made him completely cold and wet. Hakane smiled at the sight while Daidai sat up confused and gasped in terror when he saw the snake slither out of the enclosure in front of him. Daidai's eyes never moved from the snake as it landed in front of the girl and nodded a bit.

"Thankssssssss" The snake hissed gratefully of getting out of there and finally being able to know how it feels like being free. The black-headed girl looked at the snake, feeling cold sweat form on her hands and forehead before she answered. "Anytime."

With that the snake slithered off and scared the people around him. Hissing but he didn't stop moving. "Snake!" a man yelled when he saw the boa moving on the floor and caused panic to occur.

Daidai gets up and tries to get out but as fast he reach for the handle to get over his hand touches something that's separating him from the outside.

The glass was back and trapping him inside the enclosure. As fast as he realize that he was stuck he starts to pound on the glass, trying to find the way out of there. "Mum, mummy!" He shouted and catches his mothers attention and as fast as she saw him she screamed so loud that Vandarin flinched before he saw why and Puyumi rushed forward felling the glass like trying to figure out how he got there.

"Mum, help! Help me!" The boy pleaded as the mother was scared and confused at the situation. "My darling boy! How did you get in there?!" She asked worriedly and made Hakane smile and was about to giggle when she saw the father's furious glare that was definitely directed at her. "How did you get in there? Daidai, oh, Daidai!" Puyumi continues to scream.

* * *

It didn't take long for the employers that worked there got the boy out and they were quick to get home.

Puyumi opens the door and leads a chocked and wet boy inside wrapped into a warm blanket that they would never even care about giving her if she was freezing or sick. "It's all right. It's all right." Puyumi comforted before they disappeared into the living-room and kitchen.

Vandarin threw Hakane in and closed the door forcefully behind him before he took a handful of her black already messy hair that made her wince and wanted to crawl away but could't. She gasped in pain and tried to remove the hand but failed and was forced to feel the pain. "What happened?" Wanting to know exactly what happened but Hakane could't explain.

"I swear I don't know! One minute the glass was there and then it was gone! It was like magic!" She explained but Vandarin scoffs before he open the closet, threw her in and locked it afterwards. "There's no such thing as magic!" He claimed and closed the hole where she could look out.

"They never believes me." She muttered irritated before she sat down.


	3. The Letters from No One

**I hope you still like these chapters! You guys may understand there isn't much changes but it'll be further when she's about to start Hogwarts. By the way, I'm going to have a name of a book that doesn't exist, i think.**

* * *

The next day an large brown owl flies over the house quietly and drops a letter it had with it and it immediately zooms into the letterbox and lands further away from the house and lands on the roof of another one and hoots. The letter laned with the other letters in front of the door.

Hakane walks from the kitchen and towards the pile of letters and picks them up and starts looking them through. Some normal mails and postcard, bills but there were one that didn't exactly make sense. There were a letter for _her _and what it stood on it made chills go through her body.

It says: _Ms. H. Shimizu. The cupboard under the stairs. 4 Privet Drive. Little Whinging Surrey. _

This letter made her look towards her closet that was her room in awe and then looked at the letter again, almost not believing what she saw seeing. She then walks into the kitchen, not caring about Puyumi coloring Daidai's old uniform on the stove for her to wear and have the other letters to Vandarin who took them and looked them though.

"Ah, Maaru is ill. Ate a funny whelk." He told his wife the information he got from the postcard.

Hakane turned her letter around to open it but Daidai, who was sitting next to them eating breakfast saw what she had in her hands and quickly snatched it from him. '_What the..?_' She gasped confused why the letter suddenly disappeared but then realized why.

"Dad, look! Hakane's got a letter!"

"Hey, give it back! It's mine!" She exclaims and Vandarin just laughed at her like she've gone mad.

"Yours? Who'd be writing to you?" He asked as the Domen family gathered around curious about who would be writing to her as the father turned the letter around to see it is indeed a letter to her and their eyes widen before he turns it back to look at the broken seal and the weird figure on top of it.

The parents look at each other while Daidai looks at Hakane with unbelievable eyes. All she could do was gulp when the parents stares into her blue eyes with disbelief and with a frightening look like it should't be possible.

The next day three more owls came flying with letters and dropped them off at the house. The letters flew through the letterbox while the dark brown owl joined the other two owls on the antenna and hoots. One white and one smaller lighter brown.

Inside the house Vandarin grabbed the three letters that had landed in front of the door and rips them off rather violently like he got denied at something but they kept sending him things.

Hakane sat in the closet reading a book that she had gotten and smiled at the astounding words written on the rows in black. It was one of her favorite and is called: _A Demon's Love_. Each word made her heart skip a beat and pictures flooded forward as she read like a move.

She wore a bone white tank top with a red heart in the middle and was from Puyumi's cousin or something with a light blue soft shorts. Her black mid-back hair was in a high ponytail and her blue eyes stares at the pages with thousands of wishes asking to be true. She wished to be the character in that book and fly away like the girl in the book did.

Her dreams was abruptly disturbed by whirring sound and Vandarin who irritated spoke. "No more mail through this letterbox."

Hakane carefully open the closet door to see what the father was doing and saw him drilling wood over the letterbox opening to stop the letters from coming in. Frowning confused by why the letters were such a big deal she then closed the door before he could see her peeking out at him.

The next day when Vandarin was about to get to work owls sat on top of the car waiting for him after delivering the mails yet again.

"Have a lovely day at the office, dear." Puyumi kissed her husband's cheek before she saw all the different owls sitting there watching them. The husband wondered what she was looking at before he also saw all the birds and he wasn't happy.

"Shoo! Go on!" He tried scaring the owls away but they weren't even flinching when he waved at them. The wife looks down at the ground and sees somethings she didn't want to see. She tapped Vandarin's shoulder to get his attention and then looks down as well and sees even more letters.

After work he came home and when the night came he lit a fire and threw the letters in the fireplace, one after one. Letting the fire devour them whole and not leaving more than ash after him. Hakane walked into the family or the living-room just in time to see him throwing in the letters and when he saw her he smirked evilly, showed her that it was her letter before throwing it into the fire to then forever disappear.

Finally the day had come. Sundays. One of Vandarin's favorite days. After all these days of destroying and finding letters everywhere he was exhausted and almost looked crazy looking everywhere like he expected the house to suddenly transform into a letter.

everyone is sitting in the living-room while Hakane walked around serving cookies she got permission to make. She was wearing the grey sweater over that keeps her warm.

"Fine day Sunday. In my opinion, best day of the week. Why is that, Daidai?" He asked his son who took a cookie and shrugged his shoulders, not knowing why. "Because there's no post on Sunday?" Hakane explained unsure about her answer as she handed him a cookie with he appreciated.

"Right you are, Hakane. No post on Sunday. Hah! No blasted letters today. No, sir." She had never seen him this happy before. He looked actually like a mad man at this point. But that didn't stop her from notching an owl flying past the window.

Curiously he walked towards the window and moved the white curtains out of the way only to gawk at the sight of millions of owls perched outside. They were even landing on the other side at the next house.

He may have spoken too soon after all.

"No sir, not one blasted, miserable—" At that moment a letter flew in from the fireplace and zips Vandarin in the face. Surprising him and the others.

The fireplace then started to shake and rumbling. Vandarin dropped his cookie and held his hands over his ears like something was about to explode. It maybe was going to. Before they knew it. zillions of letters shoot out from the fireplace. "AHH! Make it stop! Please make it stop!" Daidai cried and jumped into his mother's lap while the parents screamed.

"Go away, ahh!" Vandarin screamed.

"What is it? Please tell me what's happening!" Daidai cried afraid of what's going on.

Hakane could't believe that these people who's sending these letters never gave up. There were raining letters from the sky only asking to be open and it was like she could't control herself. She jumped up on the coffee table and almost bathed in the letters before she grabbed one and ran away to read it.

Sadly it didn't go unnoticed by Vandarin who jumped up from the armchair and started to chase her.

"Give me that! Give me that letter!" He ordered but Hakane refused and tried to run into the closet but was grabbed before she could. "Please get off! Ahh!" She pleaded but all she heard was the husband screaming by all the letters inundated the house. They even got in through the letterbox opening. Or more bursted through.

"They're my letters! Please let go of me!" She struggled and tried to get away from his grip but that _man _refused to let her go that's when he snapped.

"That's it! We're going away! Far away! Where they can't find us!" He yelled trying to avoid getting a letter in the face with was quite hard at the moment.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?!" Daidai asked his mother who looked horrified at her husband.

* * *

Before they knew it they had all moved into A house that was on a rocky island somewhere out at sea. The family was sleeping peacefully besides one.

Hakane was awake and draws a birthday cake were it reads: _Happy birthday Hakane _with 11 lights on.

The floor was dirty and cold but it was at least warmer closer to the fireplace. She turn her head towards Daidai's clock and saw it change numbers and started to beep at 12.

"Make a wish, Hakane." She whispered sadly before she blew on the dirt and made the whole cake disappear.

She jumped meters in the air when there were a slam on the door. Even Daidai flew up from his deep sleep and turn towards the door as there were another thump on it. Who in the god's name would come out all the way here? or had her dream of getting away come true.

Whatever that was behind that door she was to scared to face it and quickly got up on her feet and hide behind the fireplace and next to the wall.

Puyumi and Vandarin came down and Vandarin was holding a gun for protection. The wife turn the light on as she was holding into her husband in fear. "Who's there? Ahh!" The husband asked in a whisper.

The door then broke and landed on the floor with a bang while a large man walked through, making them all scream. The man was wearing a costume and had blond hair. He looked around before looking down at the door.

"I Am Here! and i apologize about breaking your door." All Might apologized before he put the door back with a large smile.  
"I demand that you leave at once, Sir! You are breaking and entering!" Vandarin ordered while pointing his gun at the man.

All might walked over still wearing a smile. "It's not exactly safe pointing a gun at someone, especially not with children around, Mr. Domen." He the grabbed the gun before bending it upwards towards the roof with ease and at the same time Mr. Domen fire the gun and broke the roof above them and made everyone scream.

All Might then turns around to walk over to Daidai, thinking he was the one he was getting.

"Oh, My. I haven't seen you since you were a baby, Young Shimizu, but you're a bit more along than i thought, thought you were a girl at first, and you've gotten particularly round in the middle i see!" He smiled before sweat-dropping at the answer he got. "I-I-I'm not Hanake." Daidai explained terrified of the man and even if he often don't hear Hakane's last name he knew what her last name is.

Not wanting to get in trouble but at the same time used to getting scolded and yelled on she appeared from behind the fireplace. Her hair was freely covering her eyes and swaying as she got into view. "A-Actually I-I am, Sir." She fiddled on the hem of her tank top nervously.

"Ah, of course you are Young Shimizu! I got something for you. I need to apologize again, I think might have sat on it at some point! I imagine that it'll taste fine just the same. Ahh. Baked it myself. Words and all. Heh. Hope you like it." The man picked up something from a bag that he had and handed Hakane a present. A bit embarrassed of getting the wrong kid.

Hakane took the package and open it only to find a half crushed cake with pink frosting and it was written wrong as well but it still warmed her heart that he tried and gave her an actually cake with her name on it.

"Thank you a lot, Sir!" All Might smiled that he made her happy and looked a bit more comfortable speaking to him.

"It's not every day that a young woman like you turns eleven, now is it?" He asks, hands on his hip before he made himself comfortable on the couch that Daidai slept on before. He made a gun of his two fingers and just like that he shoot fire towards the fireplace and made it burn even more. The family looked at each other nervously beforehand the girl snapped out of it.

Hakane puts the cake down and git the courage to ask the large man a question. "Excuse me for being rude, but who are you?"

"Toshinori Yagi, even called All Might. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. But of Course, i suppose you know all about Hogwarts." He answered while Daidai was at the end of the wall curled up to a ball, still scared of the man.

"I'm sorry, but no." Toshinori looked at the girl surprised by what she told him.

"No? Blimey, Young Shimizu, didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?" He asked only to get a question mark as her expression.

"Learnt what?" she asked with even more questions flouting around in her head.

"You're a witch, Young Shimizu." She could't believe what she was hearing.

"I-I'm a what?" She asked, not understanding what he was saying.

"A witch. And a thumping good one at that, I'd wager. Once you train up a little." He smiled but Hakane's face just turned even more confused.

"I-I'm sorry but i think you've made a mistake. I can't be...a-a witch. I mean, I'm just... Hakane. Just Hakane." She tried to convince him but it didn't work. "Well, Just _Hakane_, Young _Hakane_, did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?" He raised an eyebrow and saw how her face seemed to remember something.

The snake.

All Might saw her expression. "I see you have, after all." He stood up and handed her the same letter that made her move all the way here. She grabbed it and open it, finally able to read what it was saying.

"Dear, Ms. Shimizu. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Vandarin who had a irritated expression hurried over to the girl to look directly into the large man's eyes. "She'll not be going! We swore when we took her in we would put an end to this rubbish!" He exclaimed and Hakane stared at the father with large eyes.

"You two knew? You knew all along and you never told me?" She almost growled at them for the new information she was getting all of a sudden.

"Of course we knew. How could you not be? My perfect sister being who she was. Oh, my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! And then she met that Shimizu, and then she had you, and I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as ... abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you." Puyumi snarled with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Wait, blown up? You told me my parents died in a car crash!" She exclaimed getting agitated by the lies she was once told. Even All Might was surprised by that.

"A car crash? A car crash kill Jabori and Lynn Shimizu?" He asked and almost glared at the parents.

"We had to tell her something." She explained as Daidai took the cake from the couch without anyone noticing it.

"It's an outrage! It's a scandal!" All might challenged with a loud voice as he stared at the parents in front of him.

"She'll not be going!" Vandarin told him again, not giving up.

"Oh, and how is a Muggle like yourself going to stop her or me from taking her there?" He challenged with a glare.

"Muggle?" Hakane asked confused by the new word. Toshinori's eyes soften when he looked at the girl and answered before hardening when he looked back at the mother and father.

"Non magic people. This young girl had her name down ever since she was born! She's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and she'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts' has ever seen: Nezu." He proudly told them.

"I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach her magic tricks!" He cursed only to get a finger pointed at him dangerously. "Be careful with what you say in front of me, sir. I do not apreciarte such talk about the headmaster."

He then see Daidai eating the cake pointed his finger at him as he shoot a spell at him and a pig tail grew out, making the family panic at the sight. They screamed and Puyumi and Vandarin chased after their son when he ran away. Hakane laughed and All Might smiled before he glanced down at the girl. "Oh, um, I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do magic."

Hakane nod her head at him, making him smile even more.

Yagi looked at his clock he picked up and realize he was late. "Ooh, we're a bit behind schedule. Best be off." He turned around and walked towards the door before opening it, causing it to fall on the floor again before he turned his head to see Hakane standing at her position unsure what to do.

"Unless you'd rather want to stay, of course. Hmm?, it's you're choice." With that said he walked out of the door. Bending hid head by how tall he is.

Hakane looked towards the door before up at the _family _who wasn't even taking care of her. It wasn't hard to choose. She grabbed her sweater and hurried after the large man, exciting to know how freedom felt like.


	4. The Keepers of Keys

**It's getting closer to the start of the Hogwarts! the train ride as well! I'll just say this before something happens, because this is bnha/mha it means most of the characters will he in here and Katsuki is in this as well, so... it'll be cursing.**

* * *

The two came to london and was walking on the street. Yagi was in his weak form after scaring the life out of Hakane when they came there but with a bit explaining she could finally breath not really understanding the reason _why _he had the potion but that it wasn't his _true _form. It was a bit more comforting walking around with him in his weak form because he would draw a lot of attention otherwise. And she wasn't felling like wanting to get stared at.

As they walked the mid-back black-headed girl read up the rest of what was written in the letter. "All students must be equipped with...one standard size two pewter cauldron and may bring if they desire either an owl, a cat or a toad. I don't know if we can find all this in London.." She doubted as she reread it for the tenth time to make sure she read it right.

"You can If you know where to go." He whispered before walking a but further and then turn to the corner only to see a black bar with a black sign but as she got closer a cauldron mysteriously come up with the name The Leaky Cauldron, On it.

They open the door and walked in. There were no electricity, the only light was the fire flickering by all the movement and wind moving past them.

When Hakane saw all the people talking to each other and walking everywhere she grabbed Toshinori's large costume and tried ti hide a bit. Suddenly the barman saw All Might. "All Might! welcome back, want the usual?" The man asked and he looked kind of large and scary for her liking but Yagi kindly denied the request.

"No thanks, Chatora, not today. I'm on official Hogwarts business today. Just helping young Shimizu here buy her school supplies." The man wearing a cat-like girly costume looked at her before he saw who she was.

"Oh my! You're Hakane Shimizu!" The pub goes frightening silent and everyone looked at _her_. The reason why, she don't know. There were suddenly a man that walked up to her and gently grabbed her hand, making her squeak surprised but didn't pull her hand away. "Welcome back, Ms. Shimizu, welcome back." He greeted and let go as they walked forward. Shimizu was still holding into All Might.

A woman, probably a witch walked up and grabbed her hand. "Daia Chinen, Ms. Shimizu. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

They then walked over to the bar and saw a man with a black mask on, looking like a beak of a bird and a black coat. "Hakane Shimizu. A pleasure meeting you here." He greeted her behind the weird mask. "Oh! Professor Nemoto, I didn't see you there. Young Shimizu, this is Professor Shin Nemeto. He'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts." All might explained and gestured the man in front of them.

Hakane continues to hide behind Yagi. "It's nice to meet you Professor..." She mumbled shyly and made him giggle. "A shy one, Eh?" All Might laughed at him, clearly agreeing. "Heh, yeah, she sure is. Anyway we must be going now. Lots to buy after all." They took goodbye to each other and walked to the back room and stood in front of a brick wall.

"See, Young Shimizu, you're famous!"

"I don't understand why am I famous, All Might? All those people back there, how is it they know who I am?"

"I'm not exactly sure I'm the right person to tell you that, Young Shimizu." He then taped each block in the brick wall with his finger clockwise making her raise an eyebrow. That was before she saw the blocks started to move from their positions to show her a busy hidden street on the other side.

"Welcome, Young Shimizu, to Diagon Alley." All Might introduced the new hidden street that made her gawk at the sight in front of her. A lot of thought raced through her head at the moment but she had nothing to say.

after staring she started to smile and walks forward, taking in all the things around her. The shops and the owls flying around, the different people walking around. It literally felt weird being there.

"Here's where you'll get your quills and ink, and over there all your bits and bobs for doing your wizardry." All Might explained as they walked past some weird looking food, owls in different species and even bats hanging upside down.

They then walked past a store with brooms and her eyes looked at a shiny broom that some boys were crowded around, looking at it in awe. "It's a world class racing broom. Look at it, its the new Nimbus 2000! It's the fastest model yet." She heard one of them say and couldn't exactly look away from the broom.

As they continue to walk she suddenly remember something and tugged at All Might's costume. "All Might..." She spoke lowly and caught his attention. "Yes, Young Shimizu?" He asked and looked down at her with gently eyes. "How am I going to pay for all this? I haven't any money." She told him worriedly but calmed down when she got a smile.

"Don't worry about that, your money is right there. Gringotts, the Wizard Bank. There aren't any place safer, besides perhaps Hogwarts tho'" All Might declare pointing at a large white building in front of her.

When they walked in she saw all the weird creatures walking around and they did not look friendly. "Not wanna sound rude but what exactly are those things?" All Might was nervously sweating before he answered. "They're goblins, Young Shimizu. Clever as they come goblins but not the most friendly of beasts. Best stick close to me." He warned and Hakane got even closer as they walked up to one of the goblins sitting on a desk and writing something but stoped when he heard All Might clearing his throat.

"Ms. Hakane Shimizu wishes to make a withdrawal." The goblin smirked as he leaned over his desk to look at the girl hiding behind the skinny man with a large suit. "And does Ms. Hakane Shimizu have her key?" He asked and Yagi looked over at her for a second before he remembered that _he's _the one having it. "Oh. Wait a minute. Got it here somewhere." The goblin's smile disappeared as he looked up at All Might who digs into his bag, trying to find the key.

He then found it and held it up to show the goblin. "Hah. Here's the little devil." He placed the key on the desk and them started to whisper and took out a letter from his bag as well and gave it to the goblin. "Oh, and there's something else as well. Professor Nezu gave me this. It's about you-know-what in vault you-know-which." Hakane blinked confused but the goblin nod at him. "Very well."

* * *

They were racing down the depth of the cavern in a cartlike structure and Hakane looks terrified but finally they stops in front of a vault and a small goblin clambers out of it.

"Vault 687. Lamp, please." All Might handed the goblin the lamb and got out as well with Hakane close to him. They walked over to the large metal door. "Key please." All Might handed the goblin Hakane's key and he gladly took it and pulled a hatch to the side and put the key in before he twists it and open the vault.

When she saw all the different piles of coins that nearly reached to the top of the room and she was amazed to say that she've never seen so much of money her whole life before now.

"Didn't think your mum and dad would leave you with nothing, now did you?" Yagi asked the girl with a smile and it only grew larger when he saw her face. After she got some coins they continue to walk through the cavern and to another vault that looked a bit different then the others.

"Vault 713." The goblin told them when they arrived to the vault. "What's in there, All Might?" She asked as she saw the vault in front of them. This place gave her goosebumps and had no good vibe at all. It felt uncomfortable.

"Sorry, can't tell you, Hakane. It's Hogwarts business. Very secret." He explained.

"Stand back." The goblin ordered and they did as he told them. He then slides his nail down the door and noice is heard from it. The clicking sounds made chill go through her stomach before it opens to show her a stone-like package with light shining down on it. All Might quickly grabbed it and put it in his bag, causing the light that was shining above it to disappear.

"It would be best to not mention this to anyone, Young Shimizu." All Hakane could do was nod her head.


	5. Diagon Alley

**Just this one and then the chapter you all have been waiting for. I think... Anyway. I _am _going to change a bit because i can :)**

* * *

Hakane and All Might was soon walking out of a shop with a lot of packages underneath their arms. All of them were for Hogwarts and they were all in different sizes while others were in mostly the same.

Hakane looked at the letter where it stood what she would have with her. "I still need...a wand." She says and looks up at the taller male next to her. "A wand? Well, you'll want Manualivars. No place better." All Might told her while pointing at a place in front of them.

"Run along there, but wait. I just got one more thing I got to do. Won't be long." All Might told her before walking away, leaving her alone in front of the shop.

She looked at it for a while before taking a deep breath and exhaling before she walked up the the door and walked in. The clock pinged when it opened and there were no person in sight more than boxes, some paper and other things that created an old but comfortable atmosphere in the shop.

She placed the packages next to the window before continuing his walk towards the desk. "Hello? Hello?" She called out softly as she looked around the place, not believing her eyes. Suddenly a man comes into view dressed like a fish with a blue outfit and helmet on his head slides on a ladder.

When he saw her he noticed the scar on her forehead and then understood who she was and smiled gently at her. "Well, I started to wondered when I'd be seeing you, Ms. Shimizu." He climbed town the ladder before turning around to look over all the boxes like he was searching after something.

"It seems only yesterday that i saw your mother and father in here buying their first wands by my grandfather, I'm Masaki Mizushima by the way, people calls me Manual." He happily told her before he seemed to find the right box and pulled it out. "Here we are."

He walked up to her and took out the wand before handing it to her which she took but she kept standing there, not knowing what to do. "Well, what are you waiting for? give it a wave." He says with a smile and waved his hand to show her.

She did as he told her and waved it towards the shelves only for them to fly out and make paper fly everywhere at the same time. She gasped in chock and quickly put it back on the counter with widen eyes. Ready to get yelled at by that never happened.

She looks at Manual and saw him thoughtfully rub the back of his head while looking at the shelves. "Apparently this wasn't the right one... This'll be hard." He then got an idea and went past her to get to the higher shelves and pulled out a wand.

"Try this one." He gently handed her the second wand that she took and directed it toward a vase only to get blowed apart which caused Manual to panic. "No, no definitely not, never... put that away, please." Hakane ever so carefully placed it on the counter.

Manual walked back to look at the wands at the other side of the counter where Hakane stood and pulled out a wand that he looked at and then thought. "I wonder... maybe..." He looked at Hakane who sweat-dropped before Manual walked over to her. Still holding the box.

He took out the wand and walked around the counter before giving her the beautiful brown wand with branches moving around the handle like roses painted in a slightly black color and the wand was smooth but also rather pointy.

She took the wand and all of a sudden she felt warm and safe. She glowed like if the sun was shining directly down at her and nobody else. It felt comfortable with the warmth coming from the wand. "Strange, this is rather unusual." His face paled a bit before Hakane looked up at him with confusion. "I'm sorry, but can you tell me what's strange?"

Manual took the wand gently out of her hand and looked at it. "I remember each wand my grandfather and myself sold Ms. Shimizu. But It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand gave one other feather, just one. It is strange that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

He pointed at the lightning-shaped scar on her forehead. "And...who owned that wand?"

"Oh, we do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Ms. Shimizu. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things...terrible, yes, but great."

"Oh..." was all that comes out when she held the wand in her hand. "It's 11" Acacia wood with phoenix feather core, it's nice and supple so use it wisely." Before she could response there were a knock on the window.

"Young Shimizu!" He knocked again. "Young Shimizu!" When All Might saw Hakane looking his way he held up a snow owl that was in a cage. "Happy birthday" Hakane smiled at the sight of the bird and could barely believe what she saw in front of her. She had never thought that she would get her own animal.

* * *

They were soon back at The Leaky Cauldron and was eating soup at a long table. They had all their things with them as they sat around the empty table, barely any people were with them but that was understandable with the late hour.

All Might could feel the awkwardness by the silent surrounding them and decided it was time to speak up. "Are you all right, Young Shimizu? You seem oddly quiet." She twirls the spoon around in her soup, not feeling that hungry when she thought about what Manual told her before. She then decided to answer but was still looking down. "He killed my parents, didn't he? The one who gave me this scar. You know, All Might, I know very well you do."

All Might sighs before he pushes his bowl away and turned to look at a depressed girl who wanted to know the truth. "First, and understand this, Young Shimizu, because this is _very_ important. Not _all_ wizards are good. Some of them are _evil_. A few years ago there was _one_ wizard who went as bad as you can go. And his name was K-...his name was K-..."

All Might tried to say the name but froze or even looked like he forgot what the name was. "Maybe you can wrote it down?" Hakane suggest and look at her things to find a pen and some paper he could write it on.

"No, I's alright, can't spell it anyway. All right. His name was Kai Chisaki or even called Overhaul." Shimizu tilted her head a bit confused by the name. "Overhaul?" She asks unsure if she said it right as she tasted the name.

All might quickly squelched her before she could say anything more and the girl quickly looked around to see if anyone heard her. Luckily no-one seemed to had heard her so she turned back towards Toshinori who started to tell her about this man in a hushed manner.

"It was dark times, young Shimizu, dark times." He started and you could see the fear and regret in his eyes as he told her the past and the truth about her family.

* * *

_A man wearing a black cloak walked towards a house through the forest. "_Overhaul started to gather some followers and brought them over to the dark side." _The man walked into the guarden and used his wand to unlock the door and walk in like he owned the place. _

"Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead" _A woman with black waist-long hair panicked when she saw the man and tried desperately to close the door and lock it before the man could came in to the baby's room. The baby who was placed at her hip. _

_"_Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill them." _Lynn, the mother held the child close to her as she cried and cradled her close before the door burst open and she placed the child in the crib before she turned around to fight but screamed when she got hit by a green spell from Overhaul's wand.  
_

"Nobody...not one. Except for you." _The man held the wand close to the baby's face but nothing happened. like she was protected by something._

* * *

"Me? Overhaul tried to kill...me?" Hakane now understood why she was famous and why people wanted to shake her hand. She meet an evil person that was created to kill and had surely killed a lot of people but _she _was the only one who actually survived it.

All Might nod his head in answer. "Yes. That is not an ordinary cut on your forehead, Young Shimizu. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse—and an evil curse at that."

"What happened to Ov-...to You-Know-Who?" She quickly changed her words from saying the forbidden name.

"Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there, still, too tired to go on. But one thing's absolutely certain. Something about you stumped him that night. That's why you're famous, Young Shimizu. That's why everybody knows your name. You're the girl who lived." She tried to remember everything All Might told her. Still stunned about what he told her.


	6. Nine and Three-Quarters and the Train

**The chapter have comed! Time to meet some of her friends! I hope ya all like the chapter!**

* * *

The two walked up on a crossing bridge at London Train Station and Hakane was pushing her cart that had all her supplies and her owl next to the still skinny man. A couple looks at All Might a bit concerned about his health and a bit disgusted by how he looked but she was sure they would've thought otherwise if they saw the strong form of him.

"Something wrong Mss?" Toshinori asked the lady who looked at him and she quickly blushed embarrassed and looked away. Used to that sort of attention he didn't care by the other looks he was getting while he looked at his watch and slightly froze.

"Blimey, is that the time? Sorry, Young Shimizu, I sadly have to leave you now. Nezu will surely have—.. he will be wanting his...well, he'll be wanting to see me. Now, uh, your train leaves in 10 minutes. Here's your ticket. Stick to it, Young Shimizu that's very important. Stick to your ticket." Toshinori warned and handed Shimizu her ticket before he turned around and walked away after Hakane grabbed it.

She looked at the ticket and saw a weird number, she haven't been riding train but she's positive that this number on the ticket doesn't exist. Without looking up she questioned the number.

"Platform 9 ¾? But All Might, there must be a mistake. This says Platform 9 ¾. There's no such thing...is there?" When she got no response she look up only to see that the man had vanished. She looks behind her and even in front of her before she sighed and went to find the unknown platform.

Hakane walked down lane between the trains, searching after the platform before a man rushes by and quickly apologized when he accidentally pushed something or touched something that me maybe wasn't meant to.

Hakane finally saw a train master who explained a direction towards a mother and her child. She went to the man and hopped he could tell her where this platform is. "Excuse me, Sir, excuse me." She called until he was in front of the man. "Right on your left, ma'am." She heard the train master tell the woman before he looked towards the girl.

"Excuse me, Sir. Can you tell me where I might find Platform 9 ¾?" She asks nicely but got a rude response. "9 ¾? Think youre being funny, do ya?" He then turns away and leave her standing there with an open mouth of the man's rudeness. That was before she heard something that made her hope lit up again.

She saw a woman with one girl and three boys walk past while pushing similar carts as she had. "It's the same year after year. Always packed with Muggles." The woman with snow-white hair spoke while leading the children forward quickly.

"Muggles?" She asked and realized that All Might said the same thing when he spoke to the Domen family. Without thinking she quickly followed the family.

"Over here children. Platform 9 ¾ is this way!" the woman called and walked to a brick wall between 10 and 9. She waved a boy with black hair forward. He looked scary and had purple patches over his body. "All right, Toya, you first sweetie."

_Toya _walked forward before he glared slightly at his mother. "I thought i told you to call me Dabi." The woman nod her head a bit nervously by the response. "A-Ah, yes, i forgot, Sorry... and bye!" With a quick bye he ran through the brick wall and disappeared. Hakane could't stop awe at the sight. She looked behind her and thought that someone must've seen it but no-one seem to have.

"Fuyumi, your turn." A girl with white hair and red crimson streaks walked forward. "Yes mother, bye." With a smile that was quickly returned by the mother she ran towards the wall and went through.

"Natsuo—" She was cut off by a quick hug and a large smile from the boy with white hair. "On my way, mom. Have a good day!" With that he ran through the wall and disappeared as well.

Shimizu shakes her head in disbelief but quickly snapped out of it and hurried towards the two who was left.

"Excuse me! Miss! C-could you tell me how to..." she could't find the right words to ask how to run through a wall. The woman with white hair walked up to the girl and smiled sweetly at her when she understood what she was trying to ask.

"How to get on the platform?" Hakane nod her head with red cheeks. "Of course, do not worry, dear. It's Shoto's first time to Hogwarts as well." She gestured a boy with half red hair and half white hair and heterochromia colored eyes who just nod her direction when he saw her eyes on him.

"Alright, so all you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." She explained to her and pointed at the wall.

Hakane looks at the two with anxiety that Shoto saw. "I'll not be far after you, do not fear." He politely calmed her down and with a nod and a deep breath she runs towards the wall. Scared off getting hurt she shuts her eyes until she heard other sounds and open them only to see magnificent station with a red train and bundles of people. She than hears a whistle being blown and sighs in relief.

Hakane got on and searched after a place to be and found an empty place where she decided to sit and watched how the country changed. The beauty of the landscape and the sky mixed together made her smile in relaxation. She had only seen these things on pictures.

"Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full." The black-headed girl snapped her head towards the door and saw a familiar red and white haired boy that she saw before.

"No, not at all." She told him and watched how he walked to sit across from her before he decided to speak. "My name's Shoto. Shoto Todoroki." He introduced himself. "Nice to meet you Todoroki, I'm Hakane. Hakane Shimizu."

The young Todoroki suddenly got awkwardly quiet as he scanned her face. "I-Is something wrong with my face?" She was able to get out but all she got was a simple answer. "The Scar...? You have it?" She yelped a bit by those piercing eyes before she nodded and lift her hair to show him the scar. "I do."

He looked at it before he leaned forward and reached out to touch the scar. His fingers were warm and ever so gently, never had she felt such carefulness by a touch from someone. "Fascinating." He breathed out before he leaned back just in time as a trolley comes by the compartment with a cart full of sweets.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" She asked gently and gestured the sweets on her cart. "I have to decline the offer, sadly." Shoto told the lady politely that made Hakane think he came from a royal family or something by how formal his speech was.

She looks at the cart filled with candy and thought about the fact that she haven't tasted anything with sugar, like candy. Now when she have the chance she can't decide if she only should take one of two different kinds. Hakane pulls out money from her pocket that made Todoroki's eyes widen a bit.

"We'll take all of it please!" Shoto started at her before speaking up with a raised eyebrow. "...What?"

They got all the candy and eat some chocolate that she found and moans of the delicious sweet taste. She then pick up a box and read what it says a bit confused. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?"

Shoto looks up from petting his cat. "They mean every kind flavour, there are chocolate and peppermint, and there are also spinach, liver and tripe. Natsuo sweared he got a bogey-flavoured one once." Hakane put the box at the side embarrassingly but that only made Todoroki smile.

Shoto then gives Hakane a blue package with golden designs on that she takes and read on it. "These aren't real chocolate frogs, are they?" She asks in hope and Shoto shakes his head already knowing that her foster parents haven't even told her about magic or showed her any. "It's not a real frog, It's only a spell. Besides, it's actually the cards you want from them. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I have an assemblage of them myself."

Hakane open the package only to see a chocolate frog croaking at her and before she knew it the chocolate frog jumps towards the window, climbs up and out of the window. Shoto looks at the frog being flung away by the wind before looking at a pale girl. "Not going to eat it?" She weakly shakes her head to the side.

"It was... pretty much _alive _for my teste..." He smirked at her. "Understandable." He muttered while Hakane looked at her card. "Oh, i got Nezu." She looks at the card and memorized the face from what she heard All Might say.

"I got a large collection of him, he's not unusual to get." When the black-headed girl looks back to the card the animal is _gone_. "...Now he's gone..." Todoroki smiles at her astonishment in her eyes before answering. "Well, what can you think? did you expect him to be in the card all day."

She the looks at the cat who had the same design as Shoto's hair and the same eyes. "What's the cat's name?" Shoto who eat some of the candy looked down at the cat and shrugged. "He doesn't have a name."

"How about i chose a name for him then?" The heterochromia eyed boy shrugged again. "Then his name will be Todo!" Shoto stoped eating the candy and looked at her with large eyes for a second before going back to eat. "Alright, whatever... want to see a spell i learned from my sister?"

Hakane nod her head and change position. He pulls out his wand with beautiful marks and figures on. "Mind if i do it on you? You would't get hurt, promise." Hakane trusts the boy and nod her head at him. "Ric—" Suddenly the someone threw the door open and startled the two inside. Todo got quite a large tail as he hissed at the boy standing in the doorway.

"Oi! You seen an _ugly _toad anywhere?" A boy with spiky ash-blond hair asked with a frown and looked really agitated. Soon a boy with spiky red hair came after him. "I'm sorry if he scared you!" The red-headed boy apologized and showed them his sharp teeth. The ash-blond snapped his head at the red-headed's direction. "Heh?! Who are you calling scary!" The red-headed giggled embarrassingly before Hakane spoke up.

"You-You were searching after a toad?" The red-headed boy looks towards the girl and nod. "Yeah! Midoriya lost his toad, Deku. Have you two perhaps seen him?" The two shakes their head while the angry boy muttered underneath his breath. "Stupid Deku, losing his fat toad and makin' me search after it..."

"Deku?... Wasn't the boy named Midoriya who lost his toad or is the toad's name Midoriya?" The boy with sharp teeth laughed at the question Hakane asked while waving his hands. "No, no. Bakugo here call Midoriya: Deku sense they were little but Midoriya decided to name his toad by his childhood name." He explained before he saw the wand directed towards the girl like he was stoped doing a spell.

"Did we interrupt you?" Shoto nod his head. "Yes, i was about to show Shimizu a spell i learned." The red-headed blinked before his eyes grew. "Shimizu? like _that _Shimizu? I'm Eijiro Kirishima and this is my friend Katsuki Bakugo." Eijiro introduced pointing at his friend who made himself comfortable across from them. Watching.

"You don't mind showing us the spell?" Kirishima asked still standing at the doorway. Shrugging Todoroki went back to do the spell. "Rictusempra" The pell hit Hakane and she was shaking before she fell of her seat laughing like she was getting tickled and Eijiro smiled while Bakugo grumbled about him showing off.

"Oh, right. you two never got to introduce yourself properly." Kirishima apologized.

"Shoto Todoroki. Pleasure."

"You already know my last name but, I'm Hakane Shimizu! Nice meeting you. Good luck with finding Deku." Hakane spoke after the spell wore off. Bakugo stood up while clicking his tongue before he got to the door, shoving Kirishima as he did. "Good, Introduction done, come weird hair." Before they could go away Todoroki spoke up. "Oh, Right, two better change into your robes. We'll be arriving shortly." Katsuki tch'ed wile Eijiro waved bye.

"Such hothead, hope we won't be in the same house." Shoto grumbled before they went to change into their robes.


	7. The Sorting Hat

**okay, this may be both an important note and not. You'll get to know where the BNHA/MHA characters houses are and i use the info of what the most people have voted on, please do not complain!**

* * *

As they started to arrive the sky had already turned black and Hakane had a interesting discussion about Hogwarts. Shoto let her borrow some books he had with him to kill some time and she asked questions about words she could't understand and he answered them which made her understand wizardry and magic better.

Bakugo and Kirishima visited them and spoke a little bit, helped her understand a bit more about Hogwarts school, as much as they knew about it anyway. Katsuki just _growled _and cursed all the time. But their visit was short as they needed to report back to their friends that they could't find Deku.

The train slowed down as it came to the station until it finally came to a stop and everyone headed for the doors. The older students stood next to the doors and held them open for the younger ones. Hakane stood next to Shoto when someone started to shout after them and she recognized the voice very well.

"All right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!" All Might shouted while holding a lantern in a hand to show the children where he were and to see where you were walking.

Everyone was amazed with what they were seeing around them while Hakane pulled Todoroki with her all the way towards the large man that were more muscular than before.

All Might looked down and his smile grew when he saw who was in front of him and that she already had made a friend which made him happier. "Good evening, Hakane and, your friend?" He looked over at the bi-colored boy next to her waiting patiently for a quick introduction. "Good evening to you too, All Might. This is Shoto Todoroki." Hakane introduced her friend who looked up at the large man with a blank face. "Good evening, sir All Might."

"No need to call me _sir_, All Might is just fine." He then looks at all the other children and saw that they were ready. "Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me." He turned around and strolled towards the boats in a pace the children were able to keep up with and they spoke about what they saw and what they hopped would happen at the school.

When they came to the boats Todoroki was first to get in and held a hand out towards Hakane to take with she gratefully accepted and stepped into the boat. They took their seats in the front and two more entered and sat behind them. A girl with beautiful dark green hair that was tied as an elegant rosette and black irises. She looked rather frog-like in appearance but looked cute as well. Next to her was a tall boy who had unusual many arms, properly from a spell that went wrong or something.

They gave each other a quick nod and a short _hello _before the boats starts to move and are now plugging across the vast lake with a lantern hanging in the front. Hakane looked down into the dark water that reflected her hopeful and happy face back at her. "Look, there's Hogwarts." Shoto taped his friend's shoulder and made her look over at the large castle ahead of them and started at it just as much as everyone else did, with awe.

"That's beautiful..." She spoke out and watched how the clouds slightly covered the moon but that didn't stop the light from reaching and reflecting into her green eyes that accepted it. Todoroki was in some sort of trance when he looked into her eyes that made the magical place only look even more magical. "It sure is" She heard another female voice agree to her words behind her and turned around to look at the frog-like girl who's eyes was watching the castle's silhouette that had light flaring from afar.

The soft breeze made her hair spread over her face but Hakane keep moving the hair away from her face, not bothered by how the hair would irritatingly get into her eyes or tickling her nose. "I haven't introduced myself properly yet! Even if we maybe won't be in the same houses doesn't mean we can't know each other's names! I'm Hakane Shimizu, this is my friend Shoto Todoroki! pleasure to meet you!" Hakane smiled brightly at the two who didn't feel uncomfortable or unwelcome around this girl at all.

"I'm Tsuyu Asui, pleasure to meet you two as well." The frog-like girl spoke and held her hand out for her to shake which she happily accepted before turning towards the octopus-like boy. "My name's Mezo Shoji, i'm sorry if my appearance scares you or makes you uncomfortable." Mezo apologized while one of his _arms _spoke but the black-headed girl just smiled at him. "It doesn't, i find it more fascinating." They continued to have small talks like that until they arrived at the castle.

As they came closer they noticed how the rooms were lit up and the outside places as well. There were a lot of room that looked impossible to count and remember which number you were on. The other children awed as well when they saw the place and could't stop speaking about how amazing this place were. They came into the boat house and stoped to let everyone off.

Shoto got off first before giving Hakane his hand to help her up and she accepted it once again. The bi-colored boy then did the same towards Asui while Mezo helped himself out of the boat and started to follow the crowd of students that walked up the long endless stairs.

When they came inside they proceed to walk up some other stairs until they saw a woman who had a costume that is very similar to one of a traditional dominatrix. She wears a black leather breastless leotard over a white bodysuit which emphasizes her breasts, body and legs, the leotard possessing red gemstone-like accessories in a vertical pattern from the collar to the midriff. She also wears translucent black thigh-high stockings and black knee-boots. She has a small, red mask outlining her eyes, a handcuff on each wrist, and a red utility belt decorated with gold studs around her hips, a matching pentagonal buckle in its center. She is often seen carrying a flogger-style whip.

who looked patiently when she finally saw the newcomers arrive. They soon stoped when they saw the woman in front of them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!. In a few moments from now, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses." The woman excitingly spoke while Todoroki and Shimizu looked at each other a bit nervous about her appearance.

"The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your new large family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." Hakane heard a weird croaking frog-like sound and looked down and spotted a toad close towards the woman's feet.

Soon a boy with green curly hair jumped forward towards the toad before it had a chance of escaping and grabbed it. He startled some students as he did this as well as the teacher as well but she just smiled down at the boy. "Deku" The boy shouted out before embarrassing looking up at the woman with a blush. Shimizu thought he must be Izuku Midoriya. "Sorry." The boy apologized as he backed away while some students giggled at his act. The woman soon started again. "The sorting ceremony will begin soon." she then turns around and walks through the doors to the Great Hall.

Soon a new voice speaks up from besides them and this time it wasn't such a nice person. Everyone looks towards the blond-headed boy who spoke. It was a boy with slick blond hair that gets shorter the further down his head it goes and is styled so that it's parted to the left and that way his bangs is left hanging over his right eye. His irises are a periwinkle purple and his pupils white and his eyes are shaped so that they're slanting downwards towards the far sides of his face which usually is left half-closed.

"Then it's true, right?, what i heard people saying on the train. Hakane Shimizu has come to Hogwarts." The children started to whisper towards each other while those who already knew about it took a step forward in case something would happen. The boy took a really close step forward and uncomfortable step forward and was nearly at her face.

"I am Neito...Neito Monoma." He leaned closer to her slightly red face but herself couldn't move until she heard him whisper close to her ear. "I don't want you to make friends with the wrong sort, you will soon learn that some wizarding families are better than others." Her green eyes widen by what Neito told her and she didn't like it.

Bakugo, Kirishima and Todoroki looked ready to jump in at any moment while Asui and Shoji looked ready to pull her away and block him from her view. Monoma stood up with a large sadistic smirk while extending his hand. "I maybe can help you with that one."

Hakane looked at the hand a bit bothered before glaring up at him. "No thank you, I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, but thanks." He glared at her and took a step forward only to have Shoto blocking the patch with Katsuki and Eijiro at the sides while Mezo and Tsuyu slightly pulled her away from him. "You're gonna regret doing this but fine, don't come running for me when they betray you." He glares one last time before walking back to his place.

Bakugo glares daggers at the boy who immediately had made him pissed in only some seconds. "I fuckin' hate that one." He grumbled while the other two agreed. Shoto turned towards Hakane who looked a bit confused but was able to bring up a smile. "Are you alright Shimizu?" Shimizu nodded and mumbled a thanks underneath her breath before the four retreated towards their usual place when they saw the woman returning.

"They all seem to be ready for you. Follow me." She shouted highly for everyone to hear and cringe a bit when she used her whip.

She leads the children to two large doors that opened by themself and let the children walk through it and be seen by all the other thousands of students that sat on four long tables. Hakane looked up only to see floating candles and the roof that appears to be the night sky with some gray clouds that lit up as they covered the moonlight with some small stars twinkling above.

"It's not exactly a real sky, it's still the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." A female voice spoke behind them.

The woman with black long hair continues to lead them forward to the front where the Sorting Hat lies on a stool. She walked up and stoped them from coming further. "You children can wait here. Now, before we start, Principal Nezu would like to say a few words." A small animal raises from his chair along the main table.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Ryo Inui even called Hound Dog, has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you everyone!" Nezu sits back down while everyone is left confused by the last warning that was given to them.

The woman took a paper from the table and quickly reads the names before looking towards the students. "Alright, when I call your name, you will come forth, then I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." The teacher smiled.

"Ochaco Uraraka." A girl with auburn hair and eyed flinched before slowly and unsurely walked up to the chair. "Oh, no. Okay, relax. i can do this." She whispered to herself before she sits down. "She's a bit scared..." Hakane mumbled to herself but Todoroki heard her and agreed.

Aizawa put the hat on the poor girl and she slightly flinched when it spoke. "Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...Hufflepuff!" Smiling the hat was removed and the girl ran towards the Hufflepuff table while everyone clapped their hands.

"Neito Monoma" The boy saunters up proudly towards the chair and the hat barely touches his head before calling out the house. "SLYTHERIN!" Neito walked over to the table and Tsuyu piped up behind Hakane."I heard there isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. Rabbit." Hakane's eyes widen slightly by two reasons.

First one was the fact that Asui came from nowhere and the second that there exists a house where people turn bad. "Mina Ashido!" A pink exiting girl happily jumps up the stairs and sits on the chair while Hakane looks around and soon noticed a tired-looking man looking at him and all of a suden her scar started to burn in pain and she yelped a bit high while massaging the scar while Todoroki looked at her a bit concerned.

"Shimizu, what's wrong?" Hakane looked at the man one more time before making a fake smile to stop Shoto from worrying. "It's nothing... really, I'm fine." Shoto didn't seem to buy it but kept quiet anyway. "Let's see...I know...Gryffindor!" The hat yelled and she happily ran towards her table.

"Shoto Todoroki!" The said male flinched before glancing at Hakane but walked up and sat on the chair and the sorting hat was put on. "Ha! Another Todoroki. I think know just what to do with you... Slytherin!" Slightly disappointed he hurried towards the Slytherin table and sat down, avoiding unnecessary eye contact with Neito.

"Hakane Shimizu!" It was suddenly got really quiet and Hakane nervously got up and sat on the chair. Even the teachers were watching with widen eyes. "Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?" He asked himself before digging deeper into her head to see what she had done in the past and what she can do and change when he get put into a house.

Hakane closed her eyes and started to think off all the possibilities and before she knew it the hat started to talk again. "Yes, a lot of courage and understanding. You're not afraid to step up when needed... Let's put you in...GRYFFINDOR!" The house started to clap and she stood up and rushed towards the table to sit next to the pink-skinned girl from before.

She took her hand and started to shake it while congratulating her before she looked towards Nezu and saw him lift his goblet and slightly waved it like wishing him congratulations with a smile.

The others were soon called up after everyone had calmed down, Hakane caught some of the names. "Katsuki Bakugo!" The said boy quickly walked up and sat down and the hat was placed on his head. "Alright... I see... Very interesting, indeed...Slytherin!" The boy's face was hilarious when he realized which other people he was going to live with but with some cursing he walked over and glared at the two.

"Izuku Midoriya!" The shy boy walked up and sat down and the hat barely touched before it called out. "Gryffindor!" Sighing he quickly went towards the table and sat down next to Hakane.

"Denki Kaminari!" A boy with blond hair walked up and sat down while looking like he was about to pass out. "Hufflepuff!" Sighing in relief he went towards the table. "Tsuyu Asui!" The familiar name and the said girl walked up and sat down. "...Hum... Alright... Now i know... Hufflepuff!" The girl croaked before joining the said table and started to talk to Uraraka.

"Momo Yaoyorozu!" The girl who had walked behind Hakane walked up and sat down and Hakane got jealous about her beauty. "This is not hard at all!... Ravenclaw!" The girl walked towards her seat at the table and greeted everyone.

"Hitoshi Shinso!" A purple haired boy walked up and looked like he hadn't slept in days. "..Well, aren't ya a tired one... You'll be good in... Slytherin!" The male walked over but ignored the greetings and the awkward stares from everyone.

"Minoru Mineta!" A small boy walked up and the hat only cane inches before he called out. "Slytherin!"

"Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu!" A boy simular to Kirishima walked up and sat down and Hakane can nearly tell with house he'll be in. "Gryffindor!" The boy ran up and sat across from Midoriya.

"Eijiro Kirishima!" The red-headed boy walked up and got the same call as the other dude. "Gryffindor!" Of course Eijiro sat next to Tetsutetsu.

"Tenya Iida!" A tall boy walked up and sat down. "Well, aren't you a smart one... Ravenclaw!"

"Mei Hatsume!" The pink-haired girl walked up with a large open mouth and the hat was placed on her head. "Ravenclaw!"

"Fumikage Tokoyami!" A boy with a bird head walked up. "Slytherin!"

"Kyoya Jiro!" The girl walked up slowly. "Slytherin!"

"Rikido Sato!" He was placed in— "Gryffindor!"

"Yuga Aoyama!" Was placed in— "Slytherin!"

"Ibara Shiozaki" is placed in— "Hufflepuff!"

"Hanta Sero" Is placed in— "Hufflepuff!"

"Itsuka Kendo" is a— "Gryffindor!"

"Mashirao Ojiro" is a— "Hufflepuff!"

"Toru Hagakure" is also a— "Hufflepuff!"

"Mezo Shoji" is a— "Gryffindor!"

and the last one was "Koda Koji" who is a— "Hufflepuff!" After that she spaced out and forgot the other students.

Soon after everyone had made themselves comfortable at their tables a slim man with long blond hair which he wears spiked upwards in a huge tuft behind his head and have a small mustache stood up. He was wearing a black jacket with a very tall collar upturned and complete with studs and matching black pants that had knee-high boots. He wore sports tan shoulder pads and a red belt and elbow pads with was all studded and even black fingerless gloves. His neck was obscured by a directional speaker and he wears a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband as well as a pair of orange-tinted shades. He opens his mouth and you could nearly see the words escape his mouth. **"ATTENTION PLEEEEEAAAASE!**" He shouted out loudly and it felt like your ears was about to bleed.

The small animal stood up after calming the teacher down and after he got a small glare from the worn-out teacher. "Now then, let the feast...begin."

A lot of delicious food appeared in front of them all of a suden in some sort of a magically way that can't be explained. There were roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs, even blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding to a lot of more food. Never had she even seen this much food and absolutely never tested any.

The hall is filled with chattering students in different ages and same while some were still awing by what they saw. "Wow. Never have i eaten any of these kinds of food." Hakane whispered to herself while Kirishima and Tetsutetsu stuffed their faces. Todoroki ate what he liked and knew what it was while Bakugo just eat like a beat that hadn't been feed in years. Neito looked around and smirked before eating as well.

"Try some then! Try this, and this and oh! this is delicious!" Mina rambled as she put bacon and steak on her plate with sausages, Jell-O, Fries, Pork chops and even apple pies. She looked down her plate with huge eyes knowing that her poor stomach would't be able to keep all that food down but that didn't stop her from snatching a peppermint humbugs and ate.

She glanced at the main table and looked towards the man from before and leaned closer towards Natsuo who was besides Ashido. "Em, Todoroki-Kun, who's that teacher talking to Professor Nemeto?" The boy looked up towards the table to see if he could see which one of them she meant and soon saw who she was talking about. "Oh, that's Professor Shota Aizawa, even called Eraser Head and are the head of the Slytherin house along with Nemuri Kayama or Midnight as she calls herself, she's the one that called out your name earlier." He explained while taking a bite of his steak.

"What's he teach?" She the questioned not looking away. "Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Nemeto's job for years now." The older Todoroki answered before returning to eat his food.

Eijiro and Tetsutetsu reaches to get one more chicken wing after finishing the others they had but all of a sudden a ghost head pops up. It was a beautiful and a fairly tall woman of slender yet voluptuous frame, and at the same time, she was well-built. She had a small mole below her bottom lip, centered to the right, and sharp, intelligent eyes with quite long eyelashes. Her hair was dark and straight, kept shoulder-length with the exception of a clump of short bangs hanging above her forehead, and is styled in a half-up-half-down bun.

Her clothes consisted of a dark, sleeveless bodysuit with a high collar, yellow elbow-length gloves, and white knee-high boots. Around her waist was a belt with an angular golden buckle, a small cape attached around the back which hung down to her knees, and over her shoulders was a longer cape, buttoned to the shoulders of her bodysuit.

Of course the two yelped when they saw the woman. "Well, Hello! How are you? and welcome to Gryffindor." Soon more ghosts started to visit them.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo!" Man ghost comes forth laughing. "Look, it's the man from the history books!" A girl spoke while watching the ghost.

Natsuo smiles at the woman and quickly greets her. "Well, hello there, Mss. Shimura, did you have a nice summer?" Shimura smiled at him. "Of course i did! just like every year! And please, call me Nana!" She floated higher and leaned forward while placing her hands on her hip. Soon Midoriya spoke up with sparkling eyes. "I know you! You're the _Smiling Heroine_" Nana turned towards the boy and gave him the thumbs up with a large grin.

"Sure is! but as i said to this stubborn boy over here, call me _Nana_, alright?" Izuku quickly nodded, the shine in his eyes never disappeared. "Why are you called the _Smiling Heroine_?" Questioned the red-headed boy. Nana turned towards the boy and gently smiled at him. "Because once, i saved thousands of people, from muggles to wizards and witches with a smile always shown on my face to show everyone that '_Everything's fine_'" She explained and pulled up up the edges of her face into a large smile.

The children looked at the woman in symphony and even happiness as she soon floats away. Later that evening after they had been eaten Natsuo is starting to lead the Gryffindors to the staircase tower. "Gryffindors, follow me, please. Aaand try to Keep up. Thank you." Hakane and Shoto made a quick eye contact and waved bye before following the others.

"Ravenclaws, follow me. This way." Another boy called and soon a loud and strict voice spoke saying that you should follow and listen to the older students. Hakane soon stood next to a girl with orange hair. "You're Itsuka Kendo, right?" The girl nod her head. "Yes, Hakane Shimizu am i right?" Hakane nod her head before Mina jumped in on the other side. "Do you mind me calling you: Ane? or Ane-San?" Shimizu shakes her head at her. "No, Ane is alright." Kendo soon spoke up. "Then i'll call you Ka-Chan!" Hakane was overjoyed by this.

"This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh, and keep an eye on the staircases...they like to change." Natsuo warned before they started to walk up the stairs. A lot of people also walked on the other stairs above them as even the stairs keep moving.

"Keep up, please, and follow me. Quickly now, come on. Come on." He made them quicken they speed to walk behind him and not get lost. They soon realized that the pictures was moving and speaking to them. "Oi, Kirishima, look that picture's moving!" Tetsutetsu spoke while pointing at a portrait. Mina saw a girl looking at them and then wrapped her arm around Hakane's shoulder to show her the portrait. "Look, Look! I think that one likes you!" The girl in the picture giggled as she saw the embarrassing blush she had. "No way... now keep moving Mii-Chan! if i can call you that?"

Mina nod her head before dragging her along with her. "I don't mind, we're friends after all!" A man in a portrait looks down at Itsuka. "Welcome to Hogwarts." He bowed at her and she thanked him before she was grabbed and pulled up the stairs.

A bit later after walking up some more stairs they were properly on the seventh floor before they were walking in the corridor leading to Gryffindor Tower. Mina had pulled the two girls up to the front and even made some snicker at them but not in a bad way. Finally they came up to a large painting of a large woman in a pink dress.

She looks at the old boy and then asks. "Password?"

"Caput Draconis." Natsuo answered and the lady smiles as she nods in confirmation before the painting opens up to reveal a doorway in the wall. Everyone awed when they saw the painting move. "Okay everyone, Follow me, Keep up, quickly, come on." They all walked through and saw a large room that surely was the common room that was decorated beautifully by red and yellowish gold color and paintings on the wall. "Gather 'round here." He waited for the rest of the kids to get in before welcoming them.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boy's dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up. That all, have a good night." With that said Natsuo disappeared and the children said goodnight to everyone before going upstairs to sleep.

* * *

Hakane who had some trouble sleeping sat by the window in her pj's with the window open, waiting for her owl Fukuro to come back. Everyone else was asleep and the moon shine through the window and touched her skin. Soon the owl came back and landed in front of her with a letter in it's mouth. She had sent a good night letter to Shoto because she could't say it before.

She gently took the letter from his mouth and open it only to smile at what she read. As she read she petted her owl and then looked up at the ceiling with a smile. She was absolutely going to love it here.


	8. The Potions Master

**I hope ya all enjoy this book and enjoying this chapter! Thanks for reading! This may be a short chapter but i still hope you'll like my version.**

* * *

Morning came and Hakane woke up with a book over her face. She took the book and sat up and saw Itsuka sitting up and started to take on her clothes. "Oh, good morning Ka-Chan, slept well?" Itsuka asked when she saw her black-headed friend looking at her a bit tired. "Well, had trouble sleeping yesterday, so i decided to read a bit but it seems like i fell asleep after all. By the way, can i call you Su-Chan?" Kendo nod her head before Hakane also got dressed.

"Should we wake Mii-Chan?" The Girl Who Lived looked at the pinkette still sleeping in bed but Itsuka shakes her head. "No, let her sleep. She will wake up soon hopefully, besides, i tried before but it didn't work." Frowning she then followed her fiend out the door and down to the common room where Kirishima stood, waiting for them with Tetsutetsu. Together they walked out and on the way to their first class they meet Asui and Uraraka from Hufflepuff. "Good morning Shimizu—" Tsuyu begun but was cut of by Hakane. "You two can call me by my first name."

Uraraka smiled before extending her hand for her. "Then call me Ochaco Hakane-Chan!" Shimizu accepted the hand without hesitations. The whole group then started to walk to class and meet up with even more people. Momo from Ravenclaw and Todoroki from Slytherin.

When they got to the class they saw Midnight waiting for them and took a seat. She then explained what to do and a bit who she was before turning into a beautiful cat and sat to watch everyone work in silence. Soon four stressed footsteps could be heard running through the corridors outside and it was quite obvious which people that is late for Transfiguration class.

The two people rushed in and half the class looked towards them before returning to writing. "Whew, we made it. Can you imagine the look on Midnight's face if we were late?" Kaminari asked and tried to imagine his teacher's face angry or irritated. The black and white cat that sat on the desk jumped off and smoothly transformed into their said teacher and the two awed.

"That was freaking amazing." Denki spoke without thinking and Mina agreed with a nodded at them. Midnight smiled at them "Well, Thank you for that assessment, Kaminari but perhaps if I were to transfigure Ashido and yourself into a pocketwatch, that way one of you might be on time because you two are twenty minutes late."

"We're really sorry Midnight! We got lost." Mina shouted and clasped her hands together along with Kaminari. "Then perhaps a map? I suppose you two don't need one to find your seats, right?" Embarrassed the two sat down on their seats while starting to read and write. Mina mouthed. _Why didn't you wake me up?!_. When she saw her two friends. They just mouthed back that they tried before looking down at the book once again.

Luckily Hakane sat next to Shoto and all he did was roll his eyes at them while Midoriya sat on the other side muttering and thinking and Hakane looked at the boy a couple of times a bit confused but Bakugo who had his seat next to him just glared at Izuku and he closed his mouth with a pale face.

* * *

The next lesson they had was potion class with Aizawa. Everyone was in the classroom rather nervous but excited as well. They chattered with each other while the cauldrons were steaming. All of a sudden a man sat up from the floor looking like a dead person with the sleeping bag still on him. Everyone in class flinched when they saw the sleeping bag move.

"Alright, there will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." He started emotionlessly as he stood up and looks around. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few..." He glanced towards Hitoshi who looked just as exhausted as their teacher.

"Who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper...in death."

Aizawa then saw someone, specifically a _bored _out Mina who didn't underneath half of what her teacher just told her and because she wasn't paying attention it bothered Aizawa. She was after all carelessly writing in her book.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not...pay...attention." Of course Mina sat next to Hakane who were writing down what their teacher was talking about and took notes. When she realized that he walked down and looked at her friend who laid in her arms she nudged him and she looked up only to flinch by the glare she received from the tired teacher.

"Ms. Ashido and Ms. Shimizu, Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?, Ms. Ashido?" She looked at Shota with open mouth and then embarrassingly shrugged her shoulders. "You don't know? Well, same question Ms. Shimizu." She looked at him and took a deep breath before answering, she remember it from the book she read before. "Asphodel and wormwood are a powerful potion and together it makes a sleeping potion. If i'm correct it is so strong that is known as the Draught of Living Death." He looked at her and nodded signaling her that it was correct.

"Let's try again. Where, Ms. Ashido, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" She looks down even more embarrassed than before. "I don't know, sir."

"Ms. Shimizu, answer the question."

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons, right?" Aizawa nodded again. "Yes, and what is the difference between monkshood and wolfbane?"

"I don't know, sir." Ashido answered and made the teacher sigh. "Pity. Clearly, concentrate on the lesson Ms. Ashido, answer Ms. Shimizu."

"They are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." Shota nodded before returning to the lesson, pleased by the answers Hakane gave him and it didn't take long for the lesson to end and as fast it ended Mina walked alongside Hakane, Shoto, Denki, Izuku, Katsuki and Eijiro while complaining that Aizawa was mean and complimented Hakane for the right answers.

They walked towards the Gryffindor table and gathered together to talk about the lessons they had, the rest of the houses didn't really care or pay much attention to it. Bakugo just tagged along because he was bored.

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum." Suddenly he started to try making a spell. Maybe because that he disliked what they were talking about or that he was even more bored than before. He glanced in the cup a bit annoyed that it didn't work before speaking again and waved the wand lazily. "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum..."

"What's Bakugo trying to do to that glass of water?" Hakane whispered to Shoto who just glanced at the explosive boy in front of them. "Turn it into rum." He answered while not looking away from the boy. "W-Well, when we were smaller he usually made explosions of r—" He was cut off by when a mighty flash occurs. Bakugo's face was filled with annoyance and he looked ready to _explode _in anger.

"Speak of explosions... seem like the explosion made Bakugo explode in rage." Kaminari giggled along with Mina who agreed and Izuku just looked at his childhood friend pale. Kirishima just awkwardly laughed when he felt the rage boil inside him. Right when he was about to shout Shoto covered Hakane's ears.

Suddenly a flock of owls start coming into the hall from the rafters above and was right on time. Katsuki calmed down a bit and Todoroki uncovered his friend's ears. "Ah. Looks like the mail's here." The owls soars above them and dropped parcels to the students. Hakane watched when her friends gets something that makes them smile besides her but that didn't exactly bother her. She was used to it.

"Can I borrow this?" Hakane asked when she saw the news paper next to Izuku. Midoriya nodded and gave her the news paper before opening his package. "Thanks."

Izuku unwrapped his gift carefully. The gift he got was a clear glass ball with a gold banner around it. Uraraka seemed to know what the ball was when she walked past with Asui. "Hey, Deku! Seemed like you got a Remembrall. Oh, do you mind if i call you by that?" She asked the blushing boy who just nodded before her friend spoke up.

"I believe that when the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something. If my memory serves me right." Izuku then looked down at his ball and saw it turning red and started thinking. "The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten."

"Maybe you've forgotten that you've forgotten?" Kaminari soon joked and made Ashido and the rest giggle a bit besides Bakugo and Todoroki who just had serious faces. The giggle soon stoped when they heard a gasp from their friend. "Hey, guys, somebody broke into Gringotts, listen." They all stayed quiet as Hakane reads out loud.

"Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day." She then frowned a bit. "That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to." This was something that will keep bugging her to the end of this day.


End file.
